lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Otori
Kuzon "Otori" Edward Kuz VI was the Human-Saiyan-Namekian hybrid son of Kuzynthia and Harmon, and RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. He was created scientifically using the combined genetics of a Saiyan-Human hybrid and a Namekian, who are normally not compatible. His creation was a miracle of science. In his life, he was very confident, quiet, smart, sensitive, yet wanted to learn as much as he could about everything. He wanted to change the world. By the age of 22, his unnatural body finally gave out and he died, three days after the birth of his son, Kuzon VII and death of his wife Tiana in chldbirth. Otori was the last active Kuz in the Lookout Crew. Overview Otori is actually named Kuzon VI, but a Namekian nickname was chosen in favor of his father's side/heritage. His mother's Kuz surname was chosen. He has many great bloodlines within him; he descends from Elder Guru of Namek, and from the Kuz Clan (which he is a part of). He takes after his grandpa Kuzey, being very adventurous, curious, childlike, and disliking much technology, and after his great-grandpa KJ, being very intelligent, quickly adapting, and wanting to learn as much as he can about everything. He could read high-level books from a young age. He is also very outgoing and social. Otori's life was marked mostly with the turbulent Universal Revolution, which effected many aspects of his life. Most of his family were away fighting in it all the time, thus taking away proper training time for him. He was always being moved away from home by his family for safety. He had a hard time making friends, especially due to increasing xenophobia. His mother was very protective and sheltered him from the war. He developed genetic developmental illnesses later on, after the war ended, which were inevitable. He was a very smart boy and young man, with dreams of getting a PhD like his great-grandpa KJ, and being successful, having a family. It was perfectly possible, but fate thought otherwise. He married his Human longtime love Tiana in 1129. She became pregnant and gave birth in June 1130, the same month he graduated from college, however she died in childbirth. This hurt Otori extremely hard. Very tragically, only three days after she died, Otori died naturally in his sleep of natural causes, fresh out of college and ready to change the world. However he left a son Kuzon VII, who would grow up and do what his father dreamed of. Appearance He has both Human and Namekian features. He has light green skin and facial features of a Namekian. He has a small tail and is short currently. His ears are also pointed like a Namekian's, however, the scientists who made him said they would become more Human as he got older. Biography For years, soulmates Kuzynthia and Harmon were in deep love, but eventually, they wanted a child to raise together. It is not possible for Humans and Namekians to reproduce, normally. KJ (who was on the Tour de Politik II at the time), her grandpa, consulted top Earth scientists, and they came up with a solution. Both parents gave samples of their genetics to them, and waited for months for them to see what they could do. They soon revealed the operation was a success, using a Neracer X4000 Genetics machine, and the very first genetically-modified Human-Namekian child was born. Since Harmon had no surname, they chose Kuzynthia's, Kuz. His first name was Kuzon, out of respect for her clan, however Harmon chose the nickname Otori, meaning "flowing river" in Namekian. The doctors said Otori would start out as mostly Namekian and by age 18 be mostly Human and Saiyan with green skin. Until age 15, he would be very sensitive and must be guided by his parents at all time, and need a mother's love. He would be very sensitive to harsh cold or hot environments and loud noises. His body and bones would be very fragile until they learned to develop (as he was abnormal genetically), so he stayed by his mother at all times. Universal Revolution The Great Universal Revolution ravaged the universe from 1113, when Otori was 5, to 1125, when he was 17. His mother sheltered him from the horrendus events and atrocities of the war. It impacted his childhood greatly, and also hindered him from making many friends due to xenophobic attitudes. Training with Kyunameii At age 10 in 1118, Otori began being trained by Kyunameii on Planet Nikdia. He already showed signs of energy manipulation and usage, as he was also home-trained (by some of the powerful people too). He showed proficiency in reading large complex books. Everyone knew he had potential. He trained with Kyu until the end of the war in 1125. He was becoming very strong. Final years, marriage, death During the Harmonium following the Revolution, there was a great peacetime. Otori began neglecting his training for studying and attending college at West City University starting in 1126 and ending in 1130. In college he met a Human girl he liked a lot, and they dated. She was the love of his life. They got married in August 1129, she became pregnant and gave birth on 10 June 1130, his birthday and the same month he graduated from college, however she died in childbirth. This hurt Otori extremely hard. Very tragically, only three days after she died, Otori died naturally in his sleep of natural causes, fresh out of college and ready to change the world. However he left a son Kuzon VII, who would grow up and do what his father dreamed of. Otori was buried in Kuz Valley, along with late great-great grandpa Kuzon, great-grandpa Kuzon Jr., late grandpa Kuzey, and mother Kuzynthia. Family Category:Kuz Clan Category:Namekians Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Asexual Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon!